


My Teeth Are Bared (So What’s Your Move?)

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Crack, I wrote this in a sleep deprived paranoid haze, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, but it wasn’t meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: When Jack realizes his adoptive dad may already have a mate, and, well, that mate may not be able to protect him, he tries to fight it. All he wanted was to protect his father.





	My Teeth Are Bared (So What’s Your Move?)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. LISTEN. Here’s the story.
> 
> I’m sleep deprived to no end. I go lay down, and in this dazed state I think oh my god, I have to write this Fic that just popped into my head.
> 
> I begin to write, then look at my clock. It has been 2 hours. I think I slept with my eyes open. I try to finish it. I do. It’s now 11:45pm. I decide to stay up to watch a livestream, as I think I’m seeing things fly around me and decide I need to stay awake to stay alive.
> 
> I crash at 12:45am.
> 
> I HAVEN’T SLEPT FOR MORE THAN A FEW HOURS IN THE LAST FEW DAYS OK?

“Sam?”

“Yeah Jack?”

“Does Castiel have a mate?”

Dean spit out his cereal and started to cough. Where did that question come from? Did he know? Jack was just a kid! He couldn’t actually want that right?

“Jack, you’re-” Sam started.

“He’s basically your dad. You can’t mate him.” Dean spoke up. Jack got a protective look in his eyes, and Dean didn’t like it one bit. He tried to hold the anger back because he knew the kid would smell it, but he was failing. Instead, he got up and stormed to the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, Jack stood up so fast he knocked the chair over.

“Sam, does he have a mate?” Jack yelled. Sam held up his hands and stood up too.

“Look, Jack, I know some people mate with... figures of authority, but you haven’t even presented yet.” Sam reasoned.

“You’re not answering my question!” Jack yelled. Sam could smell the angry alpha coming from across the table, and almost gasped.

“You did. When did you-”

“A week ago. It- it doesn’t matter!”

“Jack, you’re still coming off hormones from the rut. What you’re feeling isn’t-”

“I’m not feeling anything! I just need to- Dean!” Jack yelled, storming down the hall, with Sam on his heels.

* * *

“He’s onto it. I know it. But he wants you. And I’m not going to let that happen.” Dean growled. He had Cas pinned against the wall protectively, and Cas just inhaled the scent.

“I’m sure he doesn’t want me Dean. It’s not rational for him to want a parent.” Cas said.

“But you’re not the parent! None of us are! I mean adoptive, sure. But that isn’t really worth crap against a horny alpha angel. I mean you can do shit to me I’ve never seen when you want to, and you’re an omega angel. That kid is an alpha child of an archangel.” Dean said.

“Are you sure he presented?” Cas asked.

“Yes I’m sure! I smelled him going to town on some toy we stashed in his room, just in case, for that reason, a week ago, but I didn’t want to out him. It’s bad enough as a kid after knowing for so long it’ll happen, but he’s only been alive a few months. And he’s going to try to claim you, and if he does-”

“You’ll what?” Jack asked boldly, speed walking towards them. He shoved Dean away from Cas so hard he fell, and Cas backed up towards Dean.

“Guys, please-” Sam tried.

“Shut up, beta!” Jack snapped. Sams jaws snapped shut before he grunted and swallowed.

“Jack, you don’t talk to us like this. I mean both that you never have, and that you are not allowed to. It’s hormones.” Sam said steadily.

“Jack, he’s right. You can’t take advantage of Sam and I. You need to calm down.” Cas said, almost shakily. Of course Jack was his adopted son. But his body didn’t recognize that. He just recognized angry alpha.

“He can’t protect you! Look at him! I just shoved him and he went down!” Jack yelled.

“Wait, that’s what you’re worried about? Your hormones are making you... protective?” Sam surmised. Jack just growled towards him, before walking towards Cas. Dean jumped to his feet and grabbed Cas, holding him behind his body.

“You’re going to have to do more than that to prove you can protect my dad.” Jack snarled.

Cas shut his eyes, and Dean looked back towards him. He was almost cowering. Stone faced, but sure lip quiver. Deans eyes went red. He felt his bones reshaping, his face reforming, before he barred large teeth at Jack.

Jack did the same. His nose shifted to be more prominent, and his teeth stuck out. He was the first to throw a punch, sharp claws extended, but Dean dodged. In the process, a claw managed to snag Cas’ skin. At the sound that drew from him, Dean felt heartbreak and intense anger. Jack was hurting him.

Jacks facial features retreated. He smelled the blood quickly. He couldn’t even say he was sorry, before Dean was bowling him over, on top of him and pinning him down. He tried to roll, but Dean kneed him as hard as he could in the groin. Through the haze of pain, he felt another two punches to his face, before Sam and Cas had dragged Dean back.

Dean immediately grabbed Cas tight and buried his face in his neck. He whined long and pained, holding his hand over the bloody scratch right through Castiels jacket. He was... shaking. They both were.

“I-I didn’t... I just wanted my dad safe.” Jack stuttered. His heart was starting to hammer away in his chest, knowing what he had done, and smelling the anger in the air.

“Jack, you could have said that. Now your dad is... in a state of fear. And so is Dean. He’s too caught up in protecting him now.”

“But they aren’t mated! I can’t smell it! They shouldn’t have that reaction!” Jack argued weakly.

“Well, they do! Because it’s just that strong Jack! They didn’t mate so that you wouldn’t be afraid of Dean, or threatened by him.” Sam said angrily.

Jack took a shuddering breath. He had hurt Castiel. He stood and took a step towards them, but Dean snarled and put Cas behind him. Castiel didn’t respond. His face was blank.

“Jack, come on. I need to get you to your room so you can shower. You need to get the smell of anger off of you.” Sam said.

“What about them?”

“I’ll come back for them. Right now... there’s a lot you don’t know. The only thing really holding Cas together right now, with the fact that he was hurt by an alpha, is that he can smell his alphas anger and protectiveness. They’ll have to shower together to calm down, but right now-”

“I can get there myself. Sam- I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I thought-”

“We can all talk later.” Sam shushed him, and Jack practically ran to his room.

* * *

The sight that Jack saw upon Sam bringing him to their room was chaos. He knew Castiel stayed in Deans room sometimes, but this looked like a pure coping mechanism. Scattered on the bed were multiple suits, white shirts, ties, and coats, along with Deans own clothing.

“What happened?” Jack asked.

“Nothing.” Dean said, almost sadly. He was sitting on the edge with Castiel, arms wrapped around him tightly. 

“Jack, they built this nest so that Dean could sleep, and so could your dad. It’s the scent. They have to have it. Cas has a nest in his room too.”

“But it has all our things.” We all have everyone’s things.” Jack said.

“Yes, but, the difference is that Dean is clingy.”

“No I’m not.” Dean said grumpily.

“He gets... sad, when he can’t smell Cas prominently. The pillowcase over there is my shirt. Those socks are yours I think. But he can smell everything so clearly that, the socks and shirt is enough.” Sam explained.

“Castiel... I just wanted you to be safe. I don’t- I didn’t mean to challenge Dean, it just happened. Sam is right. It was hormones, I guess. I don’t want you as my mate. I want you as my dad. Please.” Jack said desperately.

Even Dean perked up at the smell of a sad young one. He looked at Cas, who immediately stood and enveloped Jack in his arms. Dean stood after him and held on to both of them. Jack sank into them and he even felt Sam come around him from the back and join their circle.

The presence of every one of them, Alpha, Beta, and Omega, and knowing they were family, started to overwhelm him. His eyes became classy and he rubbed his face into Cas’ shirt. 

“I’d never let anything happen to your dad Jack. Even you. I’d die before I’d let anything touch him.” Dean said. Jack knew he meant it. He could smell the adoration and determination coming off of him in waves.

“I wanted to protect you but you were angry at my mate, my body wouldn’t move. I was afraid. I wanted to protect both of you, and I couldn’t because of the smell. And then your claw caught on my arm, and I shut down. I’m sorry Jack.” Cas said.

“I’m sorry too. I thought you were taking him. Then I thought... I thought you were trying to keep us apart. I couldn’t let anything hurt him- I couldn’t-” Dean tried, quickly overwhelmed. He put his arms back around Castiel, and Cas hugged him. Jack had never seen Dean like that.

“Why are you emotional now?” Jack asked.

“He always is. You just never see it. I mean did you think the waves of anxiety coming from Dean were just natural?” Sam chuckled.

“Yes.” Jack said. Cas cracked a smile and looked to Sam.

“They can never touch, or interact. Not with you around. Because we didn’t want something like this to happen. You don’t understand yet how strong a mate bond is. Even before the actual bite.” Sam explained. Jack nodded.

“Dean?” Jack said cautiously.

“Yeah?” Dean answered, sobering and sitting up out of Cas’ shoulder.

“Will you bite him now? I mean, now that I know? So he’s safe for good?” Jack asked. Dean actually grinned. 

“Hell yes.” Dean sighed, looking towards Cas with eyes shining. Cas was smiling too, and Jack joined in.

“Alright, that’s enough. Come on Jack. I should explain some things while they... do that. Like how it works, and where your dad will be sleeping from now on.” Sam said, quickly leading Jack away by the shoulders.

* * *

Dean at least waited until Sam shut the door before he hiked Cas up against the wall, with his legs around his waist. He knew exactly what would happen as soon as he bit down, but he wanted it right here. Right where he first smelled Cas’ slick leaking out after he lead him to his room and Cas’ heat hit him full force at the smell of his laundry. It wasn’t the most romantic but it turned him on to no end.

“You ready?” Dean asked.

“I really can’t wait.” Cas said, slick already pooling in his pants. Dean pulled them down enough to get into him, and managed to unbutton his own with a practiced maneuver. He sank into Cas quickly, before rutting into him a few times.

“Dean- please. Please.”

“Please what?” Dean purred.

“Just do it. I can’t wait.” Cas breathed shakily. The power of their emotions had already overwhelmed him. He could feel his legs shaking and his pulse pounding. Dean growled and inhaled hard, as he pounded into him.

“You’re swollen enough already. Dean, do it. Please. Mate me. Mate.” He begged. He knew exactly how pathetic an attempt at conversing it was, but he also knew it turned Dean on even more. Dean kissed him hard before pulling away, and meeting his eyes. He licked his mouth, extending his teeth slowly.

Cas whines as Dean sank his teeth into the perfect spot on Cas’ neck, feeling him pulsing in his arms. His whole body shook from pleasure, as he abruptly came over their stomachs. Dean sucked the blood drops off his neck, and tried to pump into him through his own pleasure, but the speed at which his knot grew was too much. He came one string after another, and it kept coming, until Cas finally moaned something in his ear and it brought him back down.

“More.” Cas murmured weakly. Dean moaned into his shoulder and almost fell.

“Bed. Hold on.” Dean said. Cas nodded and he carried him with shaky legs, turning him abruptly in his arms, and practically falling with him. He managed to get them on the bed without separating painfully, and sighed into Cas’ neck, scenting and licking.

“That was the fastest we’ve ever-”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed. It didn’t matter. He could already smell their scents mixing and he felt like he was in heaven. He sucked at the mark, and Cas leaned into him, moaning softly at every lap of his tongue.

* * *

“Castiel? Dean?” Jack spoke up. He had wondered all night what Sam meant when he said they would be glowing. Castiel was beaming, something he had never really seen. Dean kept his hand in his, and was busy smiling into his hair and scenting like he was drunk.

“I’m never going to get enough of this smell.” Dean said happily. Cas chuckled and looked towards them.

“Hello Jack, Sam.” He said warmly, letting Jack come in to scent him. They did smell different. Almost the same but- it was like they were combined now. Sawdust and raindrops. It was the closest to a recognizable scent he could muster. He cautiously leaned into him, before hugging him, smelling at the bite.

“Congratulations.” Sam said cheerily, hugging Dean and doing the same. 

“So what now?” Jack asked. Sam waved towards the table, where plates were sitting.

“Grab one, eggs and bacon are in the kitchen. Sam said. They both smiled and walked that way, while Jack looked up at Sam.

“Do you think I’ll ever find a mate? Would I have to tell them what I am? Is it safe?” Jack asked, rapid fire.

“Let’s just eat right now. I’ll answer later, ok? Or your dads can.”

“Dads.” Jack pondered. It was pretty incredible. Maybe Dean could protect them all. Or maybe they could all protect each other now.

**Author's Note:**

> At least give me credit for trying. I EVEN TRIED TO EDIT THIS TO FIX IT BUT ITS STILL PRETTY BAD.


End file.
